<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden words and golden hands by snails_n_brokenbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247168">golden words and golden hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snails_n_brokenbones/pseuds/snails_n_brokenbones'>snails_n_brokenbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avoxes (Hunger Games), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, POV Katniss Everdeen, Short yet Angsty, may write more chapters eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snails_n_brokenbones/pseuds/snails_n_brokenbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss had once pitied Avoxes. A fate worse than death. </p><p>She loved Peeta's golden words. His beautiful words. He twisted language to be his servant, to heed by his side Every word moved her and it moved the crowds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golden words and golden hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep breath. In and out. Follow the schedule. And wait. </p><p>The waiting was the worst part. And the panic. The pure panic. Because no one could predict what would happen later. What they'd see. Whether Peeta would be with the returning group. Whether Peeta was alive. </p><p>Katniss groaned and undid her braid for the fifth time. It wasn't right. She just couldn't get the stupid braid right. Or anything else, for that matter. She couldn't protect Peeta. But Katniss would see him soon. She was sure of that. She couldn't give up hope. For Peeta. </p><p>Silently, Prim tied Katniss's hair, tying it off with a pale orange ribbon. It was perfect. A perfect painful reminder of what today was. The rescue mission. The ultimatum. All or nothing. </p><p>Prim smiled sadly in the mirror, squeezing Katniss's shoulders. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't the little girl that Katniss had volunteered for. Prim had grown up.  </p><p>"Thank you, little duck." Katniss whispered, meaning every single word. Prim nodded and left the room, probably to head to the hospital for more shifts. Prim was working over time in District 13 to cover for people much older than her. She enjoyed the work. Said it distracted her from everything else. She got to help people. That in itself made her happy. </p><p>Katniss could never be that selfless. </p><p>The day passed by in a senseless blur. Hours moulded into each other, and before she knew it, Haymitch tapped her shoulder. </p><p>"They're here." </p><p>That was all Katniss needed to break into a sprint towards the hospital, ignoring anyone she banged into. They were here. Finally. Finally finally finally </p><p>Katniss twisted around the corner, past a scowling Johanna and past Gale and past the bittersweet reunion of Annie and Finnish and towards the swarm of doctors. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>No screams. No screams. </p><p>Peeta. </p><p>She caught a glimpse of his hair and nearly sobbed. He was alive. Alive. Her Peeta was here. He wasn't dead. </p><p>"Peeta!" She called out, trying to push past the swarms of doctors and to him. She needed to see him. Katniss needed Peeta. Now. </p><p>Haymitch's hand was back on her shoulder. "Katniss. Step back and let them do their job." </p><p>"No." She tore away from him. "I need to see him. I need Peeta. I need him. Please. " She was near sobs. Peeta. She needed him. He needed her. Now. </p><p>Katniss pushed past the doctors and into the hospital room. He was on the bed, so small. Like a baby bird. So bony and fragile. A baby bird. She wanted to scoop him up. Take him away. </p><p>She collapsed onto her knees by the hospital bed, claspining his hand in hers. His hands were cold. His hands were never cold. His hand were warm and her were cold. That's the way it was. "Peeta." His name was a cry for help. A cry of pain and relief. "Oh Peeta. Peeta. Peeta." She relished his name on her lips. It felt right. </p><p>Peeta kept staring at her, eyes filled with some emotion she couldn't recognise. Fear perhaps. </p><p>"Peeta? Peeta!" She continued, growing more frantic. "Peeta, can you hear me? Peeta! Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. Answer me goddammit." She shook his shoulders firmly, causing him to recoil against the bed. </p><p>He didn't answer her. </p><p>He opened his mouth. </p><p>Katniss had once pitied Avoxes. A fate worse than death. </p><p>She loved Peeta's golden words. His beautiful words. He twisted language to be his servant, to heed by his side Every word moved her and it moved the crowds. </p><p>His golden words were gone. </p><p>She cried loud of enough for both of them that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>